


Almost Failed

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (readers might need a dentist appointment), Episode: s01e13 Sick Mind, Gen, M/M, Post, Ratchet and Optimus are bond mates, they are Bee's creators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Bee hadn't been able to sleep since the Cybonic plague almost took his sire.
Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964920
Kudos: 23





	Almost Failed

**Author's Note:**

> So I, at first, attempted a G1/Prime mix, as in I tried to mix in G1 characters with the TF: Prime S1 E13 "Sick Mind"....
> 
> I had to switch it to the correct show or I would have gone nuts...
> 
> ::Italic:: - Bee talks

It hurt to see his youngling like this. Ratchet finished his scanning and kneels before Bee, leaning their forehelms together. "You saved him, and he'll recover with time. You did so well Bumblebee."

_::What if I had failed? What if they had cut the power and- I would have been trapped and Sire would have-::_

"But it didn't happen," Ratchet whispers, his field tangling with his youngling's and his thumb run over a cheek. "It didn't happen. You're right in front of me, safe, shook up and so so loved. You managed to trick Megatron into giving up the formula to save Optimus... Now that I think about it... Let's _not_ tell him you used a Psychic patch? If the years of war didn't gut him, that little detail certainly will."

_::Deeply buried in Decepticon files and I had watched Sire hack into such codes before. Sound convincing enough?::_

"I regret carrying you to berth whenever you watched him do that." Ratchet vented a sigh and stood. "But that might just work. If you can't sleep alone because of night terrors go to our room and if Optimus holds a report pad- Keen. If anything can make him stop working, it's you being in pain."

Bee blinks at his Carrier and smirks under the battle mask. _::Now I know where I got that from.::  
_

"Git Scraplet. I gave you a mission."

Bee fled after hugging Ratchet and went to find Optimus, who was in his quarters holding a pad with some kind of game. He looked up and smiled seeing the yellow scout. "Bee, where have you been all cycle?"

_::Out with Raf and then I had a check up with Carrier.::_

"Are you alright?" The pad was set aside and as Bee was about to decline he got a message from Arcee that she had gone on patrol with Bulkhead. _::Caaarrier.::_

_||Oh quiet youngling. You're stressed as it is and I'm not letting you out to get blown up by Cons.||_

_::Humph.::_

Optimus smiled as he watched Bee's door wings move and chuckled. "I take it Arcee took your patrol." He held his servo out again and Bee slowly moved into the room and sat down beside the Red mech, his engine purring when his helm was nuzzled. "You mentioned having a check up."

_::Just stressed and- Night terrors.::_

"...You did not fail. You found the cure, and saved me."

_::...I was so scared.::_

"I know you were. I felt it, your fear and despair. You wanted to be near me but would be infected yourself." Optimus held him tighter and Bee whimpered as the past week's events replayed in his memory bank, his Sire laying on the medical berth and the right side of his face infected by the plague. "You went to the Nemesis."

_::I didn't go alone, Arcee checked the computer while I stood watch.::_

Optimus felt there was something else and wondered if it was a good or a bad thing.

And then he remembered they had found Megatron.

The Prime's optics widen and moved to hold Bee's upper arms. "You used a psychic patch didn't you."

Bee's mouth fell open behind the battle mask and his optic ridges hit the ceiling. _::How- Who-::_

"I can't tell if you figured that yourself or if the Matrix zapped that info into you." Ratchet spoke from the doorway and Optimus looked up, terror and despair clear in his optics. "Megatron was the only trash heap who knew the cure formula, and Bee is 100% your creation alright!! He cared scrap about his own safety and plugged himself in, tricked Megatron into revealing the formula and me, watching it all through Bee's Optics, copied it." Ratchet sat behind Bee and gently stroke his helm. "Of course Megatron followed and briefly took control of our dear little scout, and you know the rest."

Optimus leaned his helm back and Bee could feel his frame shake and his field was crackling. Ratchet could feel their bond go all over the place and vents a sigh. "It was our only option... It was the only way to save you. It wouldn't have mattered which _if_ happened first, if Bee had been trapped and lost, you and I would have followed. If you had died from the virus, we would have followed-"

 _::No more talk about that...::_ Bee keened into Optimus' chest, gripping his Sire harder. _::Please...::_

Ratchet gently rubbed him between the door wings and Optimus adjusts again to hold them both. "No more of that. Just promise never to do that again. Our Sparkling or not."

 _::Not sparkling!!::_ Bee glared up at them both and Ratchet huffed. "You are, so zip it." Bee grumbled under a vent and his door wings twitched. Optimus took a deep vent and wrapped his arms around them both.

He knew he was important to the Autobots...

But he couldn't exist with his Sparkmate and their little mechling.

**Author's Note:**

> before the changes and all, I double checked both the ep as it played is a pop-out screen, this work and wikia- I realize I had written 'Frozen, unlivable tundra'.... 
> 
> Turns out the damn ship was in a desert which is, according to the episode trivia, an error on the show creators part.
> 
> 000  
> **From the wiki -- 
> 
> Errors
> 
> * The spot where the downed Autobot ship was shown on Ratchet's map is in a temperate climate. Meaning it should have been in a forest or grassland, not a desert.  
> 000
> 
> In my defense: the night time and the dunes(?) made it look like it was a frozen location.


End file.
